User blog:Espiobest/Le* Quiz Time
Hi Minna and Welcome to the popular Inazuma Eleven Quiz Show - "Le* Quiz Time". I'm your Host Espiobest, here to make you rack your brains with challanging Puzzles and Questions. ''But first, the rules -'' #''I will ask the questions.'' #''Wikia Contributors cannot answer'' #''Questions can be of any 'type. #''The first person to answer gets the point''. #''When I say the Quiz ends... '''It Ends...'' #''The winner will be the one with the most points at the end (Obviously).'' #''I can change the rules any time.'' Now that the boring part is over, Lets start with the questions... Round 1 Lets start with an easy question. Who was the First Person that was fully seen to Score a 'Hat-Trick' in Inazuma Eleven Go?? Hint - His element is Wood. Answered!!! XshuuX has given the correct answer, it is - Yukiji Keiichi. Round 2 Who does Tenma get Mixi-Maxed with? Hint - Its not Shuu..., and its not fully confirmed, but it has been shown in the PV. A picture isn't required for this one... But there is one... Answered Taha1921 has given the correct answer, It is - King Arthur Round 3 Who was the first person who's Keshin Armed was used in Chrono Stone? What is the Name of His Keshin? Hint: Do you really need a hint for this one? TsurugiFan16 Got the right answer - Alpha, Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou. Round 4 Who is the main character of Chrono Stone? What is Komei's real name? Which are the 3 games that are going to be released in Nov-Dec? Hint: 2 of the Games are for the 3ds... Answered! TsurugiFan16 has given the right answers, it is - Zhuge Liang is the real name of Komei. The 3 games are - Inazuma Eleven Go Stikers 2013, Inazuma Eleven Go 2: Chrono Stone Neppuu and Raimei and Inazuma Eleven 1-2-3: Endou Mamoru Densetsu Round 5 I will post the pics of some hissatsu's. You guys will have to tell the name and the debut episode of the picture. Here are the pics - 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Answered. Lordranged7Has given the right answer, it is - 1. Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi (Episode 023 (Chrono Stone)) 2. Flying Fish (Episode 019 (GO)) 3. Burai Hand (GO Movie/Episode 005 (Chrono Stone)) 4. The End (Episode 110) 5. Lost Angel (Episode 013 (GO) Round 6 This round will consist of a number of random questions... No need for pics in this question... Ready? Q1.Matsukaze Tenma's Dub name and two of his hissatsu's Dub names. Q2.Character Song of - a) Fubuki. b) Tobitaka. c) Fideo Ardena. d) Hikaru. e) Shindou. Q3. Meaning of - a) Tora in Toramaru. b) Bannin no Tou Rook. ''' Q4. Name of the Boosted version of the team, Zeus, that can be challanged in the original Inazuma Eleven game. Q5. Who is '''Shinjami? Q6. Who is Seki Ganjirou? Q7. Last Question - a) '''Name of Hakuryuu and Taiyou's Mixi-Max hissatsu. b) Name of Shinsuke's Mixi-Max hissatsu. c) Name of Tsurugi's Mixi-Max hissatsu. d) Name of Nishiki's Mixi-Max hissatsu. Done. Wow! That's a lot of questions....! '''Answered. Taha1921has given the correct answers!!! 1.Arion sherwind, easy breezy and whirly whirly 2. Fubuki: Ice road Tobitaka: The Bad Boys Brother's Blues Fideo: Eikou e no yell Hikaru: Houkago Chemistry Shindou: Ashita no Feild 3. Tora: means Tiger Banin no tou rook: Rook is a chesspeice, banin no tou means guardian of tower 4. Ultra Zeus 5. Shinjami is a midfielder of Zanak Domain Seki is a forward for Hakuren(GO) and he's a SEED 7: a)Tenchi Raimei b)Taikoku Ouka c)Kiku Ichimonji d)Kuroshio Ride Round 7 Again a many-questions type of round... But this time the questions are tough!!! (Somewhat :P) Q.1 Which are the two hissatsu's that are used differently in the GO movie and differently in the game? (I think there are only 2, but if there are more than 2 than you can post any 2) Q.2 The first ending of Inazuma Eleven? Q.3 Who was the fourth character to join Inazuma Caravan during the Aliea Acadamy Arc? Q.4 Which Hissatsu that is present in both Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma Eleven Go seems to have gotten weaker than before in the Go game? Q.5 There is a catch hissatsu in the GO game. When it succeeds, the ball still directs towards the goal. What is its name? Q.6 Who uses the hissatsu 'Block Circus' in the Strikers 2012 game? Q.7 The hissatsu tactics 'Saint Flash' and 'Black Thunder' together form which hissatsu Tactic? Q.8 Who is he? He has a pale skin tone and a short gray hair. His eyes are green. Strangely, his pupils are diamond-shaped. He appears in Chrono Stone. Q.9 What are the two other names of Liu Bei? Q.10 Which team present in the GO game loses no TP for their Hissatsu but still loses KP. Edited the Rules... a pic isn't needed anymore. Hope atleast these questions are challanging enough for you guys... Well.... More than 2 days have passed and nobody has answere this question... As a result i'm posting the answers myself - ''' '''1. White Breath and Furinkazan Destroyer 2. Seishun Oden 3. Urabe Rika 4. Fuujin no Mai Q5 Counter Drive Q6 Endou kanon Q7 Hell and Heaven Q8 Rei Rukh Q9 Ryuu Gentoku and Ryuubi Q10 Zero Round 8 Who is He/She? In this round I will write the appearance/Game description of some characters... You need to guess the name of that character... (This one is fairly easy compared to the last round) 1. She has short, blond hair and green eyes. She's usually seen wearing a cream-colored sweater, a brown jacket and an orange skirt. 2. He has dark purple hair that goes around his head. He has big brown lips and is slightly big since maybe he is a surfer. He wears the Big Waves unifrom. 3.He had a hat that had a 4 written on it when he was young and now he uses a cotton brown hat. He has grey hair and wears rounded glasses. His eye color is unknown for he always keeps his glasses on when he was shown in the anime. 4. Inazuma Eleven GO "A logical soccer player. He never fails to analyze himself after games." 5. She ''has bright and long red hair, with small braids tied with blue hair ties, and green eyes. She has a slightly tanned skin. She wears a long, blue skirt and a blouse without ribbons 6.Inazuma Eleven ''"The rhythm from his headphones is the secret to his strength." Inazuma Eleven 2 *''The pumping rhythm from his headphones fires him up on the pitch.'' 7. ''Inazuma Eleven *"Gives orders using code words that only his team understands."'' Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"He gives orders using code words, that only his team understands."'' Start Answering!! Answered Fubuki風吹 has given the right Answeres... They are - 1. Rushe 2. Daniel Barrack 3. Aida Chikara 4. Aoyama Shunsuke 5. Seto Midori 6. Narukami Kenya 7. Fuuma Koheita Round 9 Guess the Episode in which they Happened...! I will list some Events... You have to guess the Episode in which they happened... 1. At the soocer club, everyone is introduced to the new transfer student who wants to join the team. Endou welcomes him eagerly and claims that they're going to win the football frontier. Raimon Obtains the next notebook of Endou Daisuke. 2. At the end, Kariya made a sly smile and said that he was indeed a SEED (a spy) to which Kirino got angry at Kariya more. The Holy Road national tournament begins. 3.Another day passed again, during the next day, they practiced yet again, this time Midorikawa was able to get the ball from Toramaru and he states that he will play and show his soccer. The whole team also practices, Fubuki and Hijikita practicing their shoot hissatsu, Kazemaru practicing his hissatsu also and the possibility Tobitaka's hissatsu may well develop. It appears that Kabeyama has finished ten plates of noodles in the episode. 4. Police cars are parked in the middle of the road. Police officers scour and investigate a certain area — and they're blocking the road, thus blocking the Inazuma Caravan's path. (Break) The group arrives at the roof, just in time to find the team of Gemini Storm, with their captain walking towards a black soccer ball, engulfed in a purple aura. Endou calls the captain's name, and Reize looks back, with a dark smirk. 5. . Their keeper managed to send it back, but Tenma then suddenly dive in, and he manages to cope with their formation in the end. The episode ends with a 1-1 tie, with Tsurugi scored using Death Drop. Amano Mikado Stadium made its reappearance. 6. The episode starts with Raimon visiting the Resistence again. Afterwards, the Raimon team goes training. Tenma is trying to learn a defense hissatsu and Tsurugi is helping him because he thinks that Tenma revealed some Keshin aura and Tsurugi wants to release his Keshin. Round 10 (Special Blog Revival Round) This round is going to be a special one to celebrate the revival of this Blog Game~ It is going to be a Revival Round.... Note: Here, Revival means coming back to play with full-force after a long time.... Q.1 - This attack was used just after the revival of a character... It was changed into a Long shoot in GO and Chrono Stone. It was supposed to be a team shoot but is performed by only one player.... Which Shoot is this? Q.2 - There were two different types of the same player's Revival at this time... The person after his revival motivates the GK to use a hissatsu.... The opposing team was waiting for this player to play... Which episode is this? Who was this player, How was his Revival in two different ways? Q.3 - This player was already playing sakka, but was revived in a different way, unleashing his true power, 2 powers, one which he had, and one which he got at the moment.... HIs revival was related to his childhood.... Somebody already knew that he could already unleash one of those 2 powers.... Who is this character? What are those 2 powers? Who was the person who knew that he could unleash one of them...? Q.4 - This charcter always doubted his position, comparing himself to those better than him... He is yet to be revived, it should happen in one of the next episodes.... His main problem is his confidence.... Who is this character? Category:Blog posts